Hello John
by Kayy-Lizzie
Summary: After the movie Dear John when they meet again :


**This is our first chapter for our Dear John FF :) We worked pretty hard on this, so I hope you enjoy. ALSO, check my FF account, (Lizzie: zombieslovedisco), and read my stories if you've read the books they're based off of :) Enjoy the chapter and review!**

Savannah looked out of the coffe shop window and saw a familiar man. John. They locked eyes and he smiled at him. She quickly got out of her seat and and rushed out of the door to meet him. She held onto him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"John!" She looked up at him and finally returned his smile.

"Hello." He smiled again.

"It's been a few years. How've you been?"

"Not too bad, how about you?"

"I've just been here. What have you been doing since I'd last seen you?"

"Went over to Iraq one more time then I'd been offered a job to go around to high school and show them what being a soldier's about."

"That's cool. When were you offered that job?"

"A year ago."

"Do you like it?"

"It's not too bad, kind of a bore. But the kids get really into it."

"That's good. At least you're not there for nothing."

"Yeah. I get about five to ten kids to sign up at every high school, sometimes a few more."

"Any girls?"

He smiled. "A few."

I smiled back. "Well that's good. They'll need a few strong women."

"Yeah, we do. There's more than you think, though."

I smiled again. "Would you like to come over and catch up a little?"

"Oh, sure. Do you still live in the same house that you did with Tim?"

"Oh, yeah. There's still some to pay on it and it's a nice home."

"Yeah. So, do you have a car we could ride in?"

"Yeah, but what about your bicycle?"

"Well, there's a lock and a key, so I'm pretty sure it won't get stolen."

I laughed. "Well you're right. My car's down the street, let's go."

We walked down the street to my car and I unlocked the doors. We got in the car and I turned it on, pulling out of the parking space.

"So where's Alan?"

"Oh, he's over at his aunt's for the month."

"Oh I see. Must be pretty boring in a house all by yourself."

"Sometimes. But I keep myself busy."

We pulled into the driveway and got out, walking up the front steps. I unlocked the front door and we stepped in.

"Looks nice."

"Thank you. I've changed the paint and some of the furniture."

We sat down on the couch side by side and I got up as soon as I sat down.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh okay."

I sat back down and we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So.." he said.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything, you pick."

"What have you been doing for the past five years besides going around to high schools?"

"Helped some people with rebuilding things, nothing special. What've you been doing?"

"Helping Alan with school, working. Nothing fun really."

"How's he doing?"

"Pretty good. Gotten good grades all through high school and middle school. Even with Tim dying and everything."

He smiled. "Well that's good."

"He's been missing you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He really missed you after you left. But after a while he decided to pick back up and not worry so much about you and what you're doing. I would've let him write you, but I didn't know where you live."

"Oh, I still own my dad's house."

"But I haven't seen you around town?"

"With my job I'm always out of town."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

He laughed softly. "Yeah."

"Did you change anything with the house?"

"Not really. Some new stuff for work, but nothing else really."

"So what else do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm..are you single?"

I laughed, but he had a sort of serious face. He was trying not to smile.

"I'm serious, are you single?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am single. I've been single since Tim died."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No dates, at all?"

"A few, but they were horrible. I never called back." I laughed.

"So what'd they do to get regected like that?"

"Oh, just super rude and conceited. Not the kind of guy I'd like."

"Oh, so no one like me?"

I laughed. "Yeah, no one like you."

He grinned. "So you want someone like me?"

"If I can't have you again? Yes."

"Hmm..so you'd date me again?"

"Of course."

"Even with me traveling a lot?"

"Well I'm out of school, I could go with you this time."

"So you'd really travel with me?"

"Yes, I really would."

"It'd be pretty boring."

"How?"

"Well you can't come into the school with me."

"Why?"

"Well you're not in uniform, and you've never been in the army before."

"I could pretend..."

He laughed. "I don't think the general would like that."

I laughed too. "Probably not. So are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'll take some wine, sure."

"Okay."

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I got two wine glasses and picked out a good wine. I poured the wine into the glasses and walked back into the living room with them. I handed him his glass.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I sat back down beside him and we sipped the wine, occasionally looking at each other. He' smile and I'd smile back. I set my glass down on the coffee table once I was finished and sat back. He did the same.

"So.."

"So."

"So where's the bathroom?"

I laughed. "What?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, just down the hall. First door on your left."

"Thanks."

He smiled and got up, heading towards the bathroom. I quickly went to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle and came back to the living room, filling up the wine glasses with more wine. As soon as he came out of the bathroom, I was sitting down again and smiling as he neared.

"Thanks for filling my glass again."

"Oh it's no problem."

He sat back down and we sipped more wine.

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"About two weeks."

I laughed. "Just like last time."

He laughed too. "Yeah, except this time I'll only be about an hour away. Not several hours away."

I smiled. "True."

We were smiling at each other at that point. Then as soon as we'd seen the look in each other's eyes, the smiles faded away slowly. Before I knew it, John was leaning in, his face close to mine. I was in a way worried at this point, but I leaned in also. Soon our lips met and we kissed softly. The kiss turned into more and my arms went around his neck while his arms were around my waist. I smiled against his lips, happy I had my John back.


End file.
